The death angel of my past
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Sasuke grew up having to be Itachi But Kaira was the only one who loved him for him now she's back with no memories and Itachi wants her also ItachixKairaOCXSasuke Chapter 4up! Seal:Sealing Death
1. Chapter 1

In the flashbacks Sasuke is at the age before Itachi killed his clan so about 8 maybe 9 I'm not sure.

** I Remember you**

"Sasuke! O Sasuke" A tall bubble gum pink haired girl yelled as she skipped around the village, her emerald eyes scanning the area for the handsome Uchiha. 'I could have sworn I saw him pass through here just minutes ago' she looked up to the sky and noticed how late it was by the clear image of the full moon. "Hmph well that's just great" Sakura yelled as she ran a hand through her short pink hair.

'And I got all dressed up' she let her eyes wonder to her lime green kimono with sakura cherry blossoms imbedded in the cotton silk material.

As Sakura passed by the park she noticed a spiky raven-haired boy sitting on a near by bench. She let her legs carry her to it when she started to hear him mumbling something under his breath. But what? She started to move in closer.

"You used to love looking at the full moons didn't you?" Sasuke said as he let his silky locks cover his eyes preventing Sakura from seeing his expression. 'Who is he thinking about? Well I'm not gonna find out by staying here'.

Sakura moved in closer causing Sasuke to turn around jumping in attach position. "Its just me Sasuke" Sakura said using her soft childish voice. He looked at her then sat back down on the bench and continued looking at the moon. Sakura took that as a sign to sit down so she did.

"Go away" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice looking away from her. Sakura's eyes got wide as she let a couple of tears fall out. "Why are you still like this Sasuke I mean were 17 I would of thought something would have changed. Please tell me what's bothering you please. You've been like this for a while now" Sakura said as she dried her eyes with her kimono's sleeve.

"Her hair was the same length as yours" Sasuke said not even looking back at her as he got up and walked away within seconds it was as if he disappeared. Leaving a very confused and depressed Sakura behind him.

'Why are you still haunting me I thought we agreed to let go…Kaira"

Flashback 

"W-why cant I b-be as go-good as you" A young Sasuke said panting as he looked at the various ninja weapons on the floor and in the trees. They were everywhere, but the targets. Sasuke collapsed to the ground not being bothered by the dirt that he hit, he was used to it by now, his eyes were still half open not giving up.

'Itachi's not here today, which means' little Sasuke looked down tears threatening to fall 'no ones gonna come, no ones gonna worry because I-I'm all alone.'

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him, he felt that someone was there but ignored it knowing it wasn't for him the footsteps weren't for him.

"Sasuke!" a small voice yelled. His eyes got big, knowing he recognized that voice. He slowly turned his head around with all the energy he had and saw her running towards him. Her short black hair run wild as she ran forward her front strands by her eyes ran all the ways down to her chest while the rest hung above her shoulders.

She dashed at him and jumped on the floor beside him. "Sasuke you…IDIOT!" She yelled as she punched him on the head her dark eyes flaming with anger. "The one thing I tell you not to do before I left! I told you not to train cause heaven knows that you always over do it" She yelled.

Her angry frown then turned into a warm happy smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him rest his head on her soft arm. 'Note to self- god bless the man who invented sleeveless shirts' Sasuke thought for he loved the feeling of her smooth arms.

A red blush spread across his cheeks as she rubbed his back. She pulled away and started to pick up all the weapons so he wouldn't have to. He then noticed every detail about her.

She wore what looked like a black sleeveless kimono but it ended mid-thigh which showed her tight black shorts that ended at her knees. Her Kimono was all black with a Crimson Red ribbon that began under her chest and ended at her thigh and red on the bottom and top. With black gloves from her elbows to mid –fingers.

She put all the items away in his bag and carelessly threw it over her shoulder walking over to him, "You push yourself to hard Sasuke." She said as she let a grin spread across her lips as she looked down at him.

Sasuke missed her smile more than anything in the world. Whenever everything was going wrong her smile made it all disappear she was like and angel to him.

Kaira grabbed his arm and swung it around her neck letting him put all his weigh on her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around his back. They then slowly started to exit the small training area were Itachi and Sasuke trained.

They started to head to the Uchiha residence, it never sees to amaze Kaira how beautiful Sasuke's house was. It must have been wonderful to grow up there.

"We can go in my room. I have some bandages in there." Sasuke said in a low voice as he turned his head away from her. She just chuckled at his shyness she loved that about him the way he started to blush on his chibi cheeks and was to embarrass to admit it.

They silently walked down the halls to his room. When they got there Kaira led Sasuke to the bed and sat him there as she pulled out some bandages from under the bed and walked over to him.

"I don't really understand why you try so hard to be like your brother, it's a waste of time to tell the truth," Kaira said as she started to unwrap the bandages and walk over to him.

"I want my family, no I want everyone to see me as well…me I can only get peoples attention if I become Itachi when I get older" Sasuke said as he looked down at the floor not wanting to look at her not wanting her to see his shameful face not wanting her to drift away from him. 'She probably hates me.'

What she did next shocked him she jumped on him. Instead of his sitting position on the bed he found himself back against the bed sheets. Her head pressed firmly against the curve of his neck her arms on his chest. She smelled like strawberries that smell captivated him he just lied there to shocked to move as a deep red blush spread across his cheeks an effect by her warm breath against his neck.

"Don't ever say that, don't EVER say that! Don't you EVER become that heartless bastard, I like you just the way you are…why cant you?" she said as she pushed herself closer to him. Sasuke's eyes grew wide no one in his whole entire life told him what she just did.

Without him knowing it one of his arms found themselves around her shoulders and the other on her head feeling her smooth locks as he pressed her harder against him. "Thank you Kaira, Thank you," he said against her hair.

Even after hearing it he couldn't believe it someone loved him for him someone was proud of him he wasn't alone.

Suddenly the door to Sasuke's room slid open as they turned their head to see Itachi staring at them with what looked like a smirk on his face staring at them in their "awkward" position on Sasuke's bed,

"Sasuke, mother needs you" Itachi said not letting his eyes leave Kaira's face, she looked angry her expression told it all.

"R-right" Sasuke said as he jumped off the bed in a flash and walked over to Itachi then stopped and turned around to look at Kaira, "I'll be back" he said in a soft voice then he walked passed Itachi and entered the hall running around looking for his mom.

Kaira then got off the bed and bend down to pick up the bandages she left forgotten on the floor.

"Your affection towards my little brother might be your downfall" Itachi said looking at her from the door as he started to slowly move closer to Kaira. She didn't move she got up and stood straight up as he came even closer.

Itachi's hand found itself under her chin pulling her face up to look into her dark almost black Crimson eyes. Her eyes held anger and hatred for him he can see her pain and blood just through her eyes.

"You hide all your hatred and sadness from my little brother why?" He asks as he continued to stare at her.

"The same reason as you"

"I'll give you a warning right now, pretty little girls shouldn't hang out with such bad people" Itachi said letting a murderous grin take over his lips as he saw her expression never changing.

He roughly punched her in the gut causing her to collapse in his arms. He held her bride style as he exited the room.

"Kaira I'm back…Kaira?" Sasuke looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't there.

End Flashback 

Sasuke collapse on his bed pressing his head against his hands right now his head was spinning it had been so long and he still couldn't forget her face her laugh her hugs her everything.

"Even her-" He started as his hands traced down from his eyes to his lips as he rolled over and fell asleep and dreamed about her for the hundredth time that day.

Flashback 

It was about midnight, and young Sasuke and Kaira were sitting in front of the lake beyond his training grounds there was a huge festival going on for the ninjas of the village, Itachi was the man attraction of the day. Kaira and Sasuke found themselves right here under the full moon staring at the water as it acted like a mirror only it caught the beauty of the area.

Kaira looked like an death angel that night she wore a black kimono that went to her knees with blood red butterflies on it and a red ribbon holding her chin length hair up except her two long black bangs that went to her chest and of course her tight black shorts.

Sasuke wore his regular midnight blue kimono and a white wolf mask on the side of his head as he looked at her staring in awe at the scenery.

"Sasuke, W-why are you my friend?" Kaira asked as she turned her attention to the ground not wanting him to see her face. Her hands were in a tight fist as it started to shake her whole body started to shake.

"What kind of silly question is t-" Sasuke started as he suddenly stopped, as his eyes got big. He looked over at her face and saw her cheek had a bruise on it. "Your mother?" He asked as he let his hand move from his lap to her bruised cheek.

Kaira slowly started to shake her head up and down against his warm hands still not showing her eyes. "When my mom was pregnant with me, my mother and father felt so blessed to have a little girl. They bragged how beautiful their baby will be." Kaira said in a low tone that held dark hatred as her fist tighten in anger.

Sasuke imagined that she'd be sad but she was angry.

"My mother was the most beautiful women in all the world and my father was handsome so it wasn't a coincidence that they fell in love. They dreamed of having a beautiful daughter. A princess if you would. They wanted their daughter to be like them." Kaira said as she stood up and looked at the water, her reflection staring her in the face.

"To there dismay, they had me instead of a princess they got and ugly monster like me I told my mother I couldn't change how I am I told her, to try and love me like this to try and except me for who I am." Kaira punched the water wrinkling her reflection.

"I asked her if I could become a ninja that's when she…" Kaira said as she held on to her bruised cheek indicating where she got hurt.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, that's why she always understood him when he told her about being Itachi. She felt his pain of trying to be someone else the pain of being a shadow she knew. Sasuke was so overwhelmed he just looked at her in awe.

"Kaira" Sasuke said as he got up and held on to both her hands with his. "You told me you say me as Sasuke and still liked me."

"Your pushy, you talk like a boy, your freakishly strong, your selfish, you always hit me and yell at me" he stopped and looked at her hurt expression and than continued as he began to blush, " but, your beautiful, you have a sense of humor, your smile makes me knees go weak and…those are the reasons I love you, **everything** about you"

Kaira just stood there not moving, not blinking just staring with her eyes bigger than her fists he loved her, he loved her, he loved her for her.

Sasuke looked down away from her eyes to the floor, as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks he steeped closer until he was and inch away. Than he bend down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I would never chose anyone else" he said as he gently pressed his warm lips over hers.

She was shocked she has never been kissed before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his trail to her hips.

She tasted just like she smelled strawberries sweet frosted covered strawberries. That's when they both realized something that night they loved each other, they thought for that moment they thought it would never end.

'But it did didn't it Kaira.'

Little Sasuke was so happy about the night before he couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried his grin always found its way to his face.

He was happily caring his bag walking home passing by many people a little too much people. Come to think about it there was tons of people outside for some strange reason. He looked at some mothers talking as he walked by them gossiping.

"Did you here about that Crescent family" The tall blond asked as she looked down at her tea. 'Crescent? That's Kaira's last name!' he walked really slow so he would be able to hear more. "No what happened to them" the brunette asked in curiosity.

"Well **I **heard that the father went crazy and killed the mother poor gal didn't stand a chance afterwards the father killed himself" the blond said. Sasuke's was shocked 'what about Kaira' he thought as he continued to listen further. "It seems there little girl, you know the boy-girl I told you about yesterday, saw everything from the mother to father death, Itachi's father went to get her but she seemed to put up a fight that girl did she got away no one knows were she is now probably dead" they finished as the laughed and left.

Sasuke ran home as fast as he could pushing by various people until he reached the front door taking of his shoes and bag in a flash running into his parents room to find his mom bandaging his dad's arm.

Sasuke's mother was the first to realize that he was there she stopped what she was doing and looked over at Sasuke's puffy red eyes. She walked over to him and bend down holding his small hands in hers.

"Sasuke honey something's happed " She said as she sat him down on the bed next to his father she explained how the father killed himself and his wife and how Sasuke's father went to get her but she surprised him with a knife and cut him then ran away into the forest, Sasuke's father sent Itachi to get her.

Sasuke started to cry she might be dead she was all alone and he wasn't with her she was all alone right now and he wasn't there to tell her everything's okay.

'I was never there for Kaira but you were there for me'

'I remember when we were 6, you were the biggest tomboy I have ever met and a handful of the older boys about 13 years old decided they wanted to fight you and the only thing you told me to do was run and like a coward I ran away and let you get beat up, I promised myself after that day I would always be by your side until I repay you Kaira…I love you and… I still do.

Ring, ring, ring, ring 

Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes enough to hear that someone was ringing to doorbell to his apartment building he jumped up only in his white shorts and ran to the door only to see the person he least expected…Kaira and Naruto.

I know I know it kinda sucks and all don't blame me you criticizing bastards I promise the second one will be better so please keep on reading i really tried


	2. I Promise you this

Well I originally got the idea by watching Itachi and Sasuke's past on you tube, it's a site. In the search box type Three days Grace and scroll down to naruto sasuke & Itachi pt 1 of 3 then watch the others its pretty cool.

I Promise you this

'This couldn't be true this couldn't be real. Kaira was right there arm's length away if he wanted he could hold her in his arms right now' Sasuke just stood there and noticed how much she changed, and how much she stayed the same.

She still had her short black hair with her long bangs to her chest, except she had a pony that went to her thigh, which was wrapped in bandages. (Like Ray from beyblade). She wore a skintight black shirt from her neck to her ribs, which was sleeveless, and what looked like a tube top over that with a strap on her right shoulder, which was crimson red.

She had a skirt that was so short it could be a belt, which was also crimson red. With her never changing tight black shorts that went to her knees. And her black gloves that went from her elbow to her mid fingers with small Crimson gloves over that that had a piece of armor (Like Kakashi Sensei's…but crimson) that cut off at mid finger. If there was anything he noticed it was her curves they were in the right place.

Her eyes seemed to never change they stayed their blackish crimson red color.

Sasuke almost lost track of time just my looking at her he decided to turn to Naruto. "What the hell do you want dope" Sasuke said as he plastered an annoyed look on his face waiting for Naruto to leave so he can talk to her.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Naruto said with not as much enthusiasm. As he grabbed Kaira's hand and brought her in Sasuke's room.

'She's been here for some time and she still hasn't said a thing she doesn't even looked surprised to see me a-…why the hell is Naruto holding her hand!' Sasuke thought as he walked over to Naruto and hit him on the head. Hard.

"I thought we were pals you Traitor!" Naruto said as he let go of her hand and held his head. "Pals don't bring girls in there friends room at 5 in the morning especially when there half naked!" Sasuke said as he left to find his shirt in the closet.

"Well sorry. Anyways this is Kai Crest she will be your roommate she just came in this morning. Well I got to go be friendly but not too friendly" Naruto said as he left the room in a hurry.

"Kaira I-I'm so happy your okay I've missed you" Sasuke said as he walked over to embrace her when she suddenly kneed him in the gut causing him to hold it.

She walked over to him lying on the floor and grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him to her eye level and began. "Listen and Listen good, I don't know who the hell you are nor do I care. Just stay the hell out of my way. I didn't come here to make nice with a perv I came to find someone. GOT IT!" she yelled as she through him to the floor.

She left the room to grab her bags when she came in and threw the bags on the twin bed that was next to Sasuke's.

The room was homey a kitchen was provided to the right of the front door. Straight ahead was a big living area that had two beds to the left the only thing separating them was a small dresser with an alarm clock to the right a balcony the rest was just carpet and a TV. In the back was one bathroom, which had a shower tub and toilet with sink.

She was about to unpack when she let her guard down and was pushed to the bed. She laid there back against the bed with Sasuke on top of her legs on each side of her slender hips his hands on her shoulders preventing her from getting up as he towered over her.

"You can punch me and knee me or whatever you want but don't you dare don't you DARE come back into my life and act like you don't know who I am I've waited years for you to come and this is what I get?" Sasuke said as his eyebrows frowned huffing from his yelling.

Her expression didn't change at all not one bit she moved in close to him and head butted him right on the forehead. As brought her knees up to her chest and roughly kicked him off her forcing him to fly across the room.

"I already explained this to you I don't know who the freak you are and don't freakin care! Leave me alone" she yelled as she got up and dusted herself and walked out the front door only to run into a pink haired girl.

Kai walked right passed Sakura not bothering to look at her as she walk down the halls till she reached the stairs and disappeared. This whole time Sakura glared at her with hate 'she gets to live with my Sasuke I can't let her get off so easily.'

'That punks got some nerve doing that to me' she was wondering in circles looking for a nice place to eat it was still a little to early for most of the stores to open so it was kind of difficult. That was until she spotted the blond head from earlier.

"Hey um.. Blondie." Kai said as she skipped over to Naruto. He was still in his black shirt and orange sweat pants with his ninja shoes hands in his pockets. He turned his head around knowing he was the only blond in the area.

"Hey Kai the names Naruto by the way." He said as he smiled. Naruto changed a lot since he was a child instead of his childish grin he had a handsome to die for smile that would melt your heart. He was also tall and handsome everything a girl would want.

"I have a question NARUTO is there any ramen shops near by" She said it She said the magic word. In an instant he grabbed her hand and dragged her around until they ended up at a his little ramen shop.

"Here we are this place has the best ramen around" Naruto said as he continued to hold her hand and drag her to the stools and sat her down and told her there beef ramen was the best one. With that he began to walk away.

"Wait, would you like to stay, my treat" Kai said grabbing his arm as she let a small smile cover her lips. Just by asking he let his grin come back sitting right beside her as they got their orders.

"Listen, who was that boy, you know my roommate" Kai said as she shoved a ton of noodles in her mouth slurping uncontrollably awaiting his answer.

"You mean Sasuke. He's alright just don't get on his bad side." Naruto said as he shoved his bowl in his mouth mimicking her every move.

"Really?" she asked shocked as she put her bowl down and looked over at him, "He seems like an ass to me" she said as she say Naruto slightly chuckle at her little comment thinking back to when him and Sasuke first met.

The morning was spent with Kai and Naruto laughing and talking like crazy. It seems a new friendship had started that day…but what about her old one with Sasuke?

Kai quietly walked into the apartment building walking up the stairs. She was about to open the door when it already opened up revealing a crying pink head. Sakura looked at Kai and ran off down the stairs.

Kai walked in and closed the door behind her and found Sasuke in the middle of the room with a red cheek just staring at the floor.

"Let me guess you cheated on that whiney pink power ranger" she said pointing to the door

Sasuke just glared at her as he walked over to the bed and turned the TV on and started to channel search as he felt her collapse on the bed next to him and turned over to look at the clock. A nap sounded good right now she didn't get a chance to sleep all last night.

She grabbed her bag and went into the restroom. She came out in her black shirt and some black short shorts that she used to sleep in. Sasuke blushed as she passed by her soft smooth hips passing by 5 inches away from his face.

She belly flopped on her bed and fell asleep in an instant. Sasuke was tempted to roll over and look at her what sain guy wouldn't look at Kaira in this position there she was on her stomach body spread across the whole bed lightly breathing. 'A peak wouldn't hurt' he thought as he turned around.

Here legs her back her thighs her arms they were all slender and pail. Her whole body looked like silk the way it shined the way it laid against the sheets. How could such a cute little girl, turn into such a beautiful women.

What made him upset was the fact she didn't remember him if she did, he'd be the one against her body not the sheets.

Sasuke decided to ignore the fact she didn't remember; he made her fall in love with him once he can sure as hell do it again.

He got up and took of his shirt as he gentle walked over to her side of the bed bend down by her face and slowly whispered in her ear "Kaira Crescent, remember me soon please" he said as he pulled his head up walked to his bed and feel asleep dreaming of her again.

Kaira when we were kids I promised you that no matter how old we get no matter what the future has for that I would always be there to protect you from everything and now I promise you this…I will continue to love you even if you don't love me back, I'll just wait for you alright Kaira so don't give up.

Sasuke was the first to wake up as he slowly glanced at Kai sleeping just as she was the night before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke quickly got up and raced to the door opening it to reveal Naruto, Sasuke stared then began "What do you want Naruto?" he began in an annoyed voice as he waited for a reply.

"Is Kaira here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and moved aside letting Naruto walk in their humble house. Sasuke went in the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards looking for food, as he kept a close I mean CLOSE eye on Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Kai's sleeping form as he gently sat on the bed so that her head was right next to his lap as he placed his hand on her smooth soft shoulder as he began to slowly shake her back and forth. Sasuke thought is was strange that Naruto wasn't affected by her beauty or by her half nakedness.

Her eyes slowly opened as she let a small soundless yawn escape her lips she looked up and saw Naruto grinning at her childish action she just smiled back at him.

Sasuke looked in hate at them she belonged to him no one else that smile her smile was reserved just for him not for Naruto him. It just made him angry as they started to laugh and talk about silly things.

Sasuke walked into the main room and walked over to his bed to grab his shirt as he started to listen to there little conversation. "So you ready to go," Naruto said with a grin. "I need to get my shorts," She said as she pointed to the black knee long shorts.

Naruto went to get them and came back with the shorts and handed them to her. She slipped on her shorts and grabbed her belt and looked back at Sasuke, "I'm going out see you later" She said as she waved walking out with Naruto.

"So ramen for breakfast right!" Naruto said as he looked down at Kai. "Of course what ever you want," she said as she looked around. She felt a strong presence around them somewhere.

"Here Naruto go order some ramen and I'll be there in a minute" Kai said as she handed him her wallet and ran off in the opposite direction. Naruto started clueless but non-the less he had money now so off to the ramen shop.

Kai ran off to the park, there was no one there just trees and the playground no people or anything. It was quiet but she could sense someone was there.

She took out a couple kunai and looked around carefully. It was quiet until she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She stood still as she waited for the person to make the first move to see if it was a friend or foe.

The person walked right behind her and stopped, she could feel there breath against the back of her neck she just stood there not moving she couldn't move, it wasn't a jitsu or spell she just felt like she couldn't move.

In a second someone grabbed her long ponytail causing her to fall back into a strong sturdy chest. In an instant the person's arms circled her body. His left arm went under her left arm tracing his hands from there to her hip while his right arm came up from her rib tracing her body to her left shoulder, his writs in between her chest.

She was about to attack when suddenly her attacker put his mouth dangerously close to her right ear his voice was emotionless when he spoke, "The last time we spoke, I told you to stay away from my foolish little brother."

She was about to speak when he kissed her cheek and left.

Now stood a very confused Kai. She waited trying to comprehend what just happened, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked in the direction Naruto took off. When she got there he already ordered the food and waited for her arrival to eat.

"Hello Kai ready to eat?" He asked as he gave her a pleading look. She just nodded he head giving him the okay to eat his food. She began to eat her food when a random group of guys came and sat down near them.

By the looks of it they were drinking.

They started eating but then they started talking and pointing at Kai. Of course she was to busy eating like crazy she didn't notice but Naruto on the other hand did notice. He kept an eye out for them.

After a while the walked over to Kai and surrounded her. "Hey there little lady, would you like do join our little drinking game?" the dark haired guy asked as he moved a little closer to her.

His younger silver hair friend disagreed. "Of course she wouldn't she's just a girl she'll pass out with the first drink"

Kai froze, he didn't complain about her being under age but he complained that she was a GIRL! Kai was so angry she slammed her fist on the counter to get all there attention. "Hell ya I'm in!"

"Psss Kai everyone knows your underage" Naruto whispered to Kai trying to talk some sense into her. She just shook her head and walked over to their table. "Let the games begin" she smirked.

Sasuke took a shower and pulled on a black sleeveless shirt with matching black sweats, drying his hair with the towel it was already almost time to go to sleep and Kaira still wasn't home. Just then he heard a knock at the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it only to see Kaira one arm wrapped around Naruto's neck other lightly at her side with a big grin on her face eyes half closed and red blush across her face. "Hehe special delivery" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What did you do to her" Sasuke said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her back like Naruto did and pulled her inside. "He d-didn't –hic- do noth –hic-in to me sausey," She said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Well I got to go bye" Naruto said as he closed the door and dashed down the hall.

Sasuke got a better hold of Kai and walked her to her bed and laid her down. He was about to go in the kitchen, when she grabbed his wrist. "Stay" she said as she got up on her knees on the bed and rested her head on his chest.

Sasuke smiled as he pulled his arms around her shoulders. Then she pulled back and looked in his eyes and began.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you Sausey"

Sasuke just looked at her with a sad expression on his face then he wrapped his arms around her again and pressed her hard against his chest. 'its sad, she's only nice when she's drunk.'

He turned a dark crimson at this position. "Can you feel my heart?" she asked as her face moved closer to him. He blushed and shook his head up and down, through his silk shirt he could feel her steady heartbeat it was fast.

Kai just grinned at his shyness he blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hot breath making contact with his fragile skin.

Kai moved as close as she could to him whispered in his ear. "For some reason whenever your around I feel, strange" she said as she moved so close that her face was inches from his.

"Kai stop I don't want you to regret this in the morning." Sasuke said in a soft voice, when he stopped talking she looked up at him and blinked. Sasuke was glad she finally realized what he meant. "Lets just wait till you feel be-"

"You talk to much." She mumbled as she pressed her lips over his. Instead of that strawberry taste he loved she tasted like alcohol sour sweet alcohol Sasuke tried not to enjoy the kiss he really did but he couldn't it wasn't right. He let her kiss him for a moment then she pulled back. He took that chance.

He picked her up like a bride and dumped her on the bed then walked into the kitchen he went to get a glass of water for her then he came back and blushed at the sight she was sitting up in her bed wearing her short shorts and what looked like a very, very small tank top both black of course.(like the one Cagalli wore when She first met Athrun)

"Guess what Sausey guess what" she said in a cheery singing voice as he came and sat down right next to her on her bed as he rolled his eyes and looked at her handing her the water.

"What?" he said. She got down and wrested her head in his lap pointing to her head wanting him to scratch it. Sasuke blushed then began running his hand through her soft hair.

"I have a secret admirer that I met at the park!" She yelped as she continued smiling and humming a song not seeing Sasuke's angry face just lost in her own little world.

"O really what did he look like"

"I don't know he kissed my cheek and said 'stay away from my foolish little brother'" she said mimicking Itachi with a deep scary voice laughing knowing it was a good impression. What she didn't expect was that Sasuke would jump up and shake her.

"What! He kissed you. Wait…Brother! Were is he did you see were he went answer me Kaira." He yelled as loud as he continued shaking her but all he heard was light snores coming from her mouth, as she was sound asleep.

He looked down only to see her asleep. The sudden change of weigh cause Sasuke to collapse on top of Kai every part of his body crushed against her. Then he heard a voice that made his blood boil.

"Taking advantage of a sleeping girl? You never seemed the type. . Little brother"

Wut do you think? If you have any ideas please review I'm sorda making it up as I go along so please review. I'd also like to thank yasei aisu ookami youkai kousetsu for the comment so thank you see ya next chapter.


	3. Itachi:Why Her?

I'm not quiet sure which direction I want to go with this so review and tell me who should get the gal… the reason why Itachi is after Kaira A MUST READ PLZ

Why Her?

Sasuke slowly turned his head only to see Itachi sitting on the balcony ledge looking at Sasuke with his slanted bloodthirsty eyes.

Sasuke jumped up in attack position giving Itachi a death glare. "What are you doing here!"? Sasuke demanded as he kept a close eye on Itachi.

"I'm not here for you little brother, I'm here for her" Itachi said as he jumped off the balcony ledge to her side.

Suddenly a kunai passed by Itachi of course he dodged it only to turn around to see Sasuke with a ninja pack on his belt looking straight at Itachi. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Sasuke said as he charged Itachi at full speed.

Itachi stood there as Sasuke charged him with his hand swimming in his own charka. Within seconds Itachi picked Kaira up in his arms putting her in front of him, holding her by her neck her sleeping figure facing Sasuke.

Sasuke froze the moment his hand was standing inches away from her face. Before he could do anything Itachi kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back hitting the front door breaking threw it landing in the hall.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to see his brother standing in the front door with Kai thrown over his shoulder her head resting on his back. Itachi looked down at Sasuke in disgust.

"What do you want so badly from her that you would risk getting caught" Sasuke said as he slowly began to get up. He continued to glare at Itachi now realizing that Itachi brought her out so that Sasuke wouldn't attack at the risk of hurting her.

"Its for you little brother, I want to make you suffer." Itachi said as he kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew back down the hall. He got up and rubbed the blood from his nose and spat the blood from his mouth out.

"But I might find some other uses for her to" Itachi said as his hand went around her hip

Sasuke took out three Kunai aiming for Itachi's head but failed as Itachi moved quickly to dodge and turned around only to have Sasuke throw a shuriken at Itachi's face moving a little late it barley missed.

He looked only to notice Sasuke disappeared. He turned around only to hear, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" Itachi and Kai were struck with fire. Sasuke just chuckled at this.

Instead of Kaira's body bursting into flames it suddenly turned into one of Sasuke's dark midnight blue pillows. Itachi threw it down and looked at Sasuke in the eye not affected by the fire jutsu.

"You knew she wasn't the real one?" Itachi said as he looked down the hall at the smirking Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"Its that girl isn't it?" Itachi asked as he glanced to his right glancing in Sasuke's room starting at Kai sound asleep on the floor. He returned his gaze to look at the confused Sasuke.

'This girl has changed him, last time we faced he lacked the hate to kill me but when I put the girl at risk he gained it' Itachi thought as he began to head inside the room vanishing and reappearing by Kai's side.

Sasuke's first instinct was to run to Kai so he followed his feet into the room only to see Itachi bent down on the floor caressing Kai's angelic face. Sasuke boiled with anger by the sight.

Itachi got up and walked towards the balcony and looked back at Sasuke. "Keep her close for as long as you can, I will take her away," He said seeing Sasuke's shading face.

"Before you go," Sasuke said as he looked down at Kai. "Why didn't you risk Kai, if you're so heartless. Then why-why did you use a jutsu instead of her back there?" Sasuke said pointing to the hall where the burnt carpet lay.

Itachi looked down at the floor and disappeared.

Sasuke clenched his hand in a fist as he bend down and roughly punched the floor. Sasuke had a feeling that taking everything away from his was just a lie and excuse for something much more.

--------

Kai opened her eyes only to see the sun shining brightly with the beautiful birds chirping a wonderful day…unless you have a hangover.

'Damn it all, I'll shoot those freakin birds down if they don't shut up' Kai thought as she held the pillow hard against her throbbing head. She slowly got up lying on her knees on the bed looking around.

She got up only to find Sasuke in front of her "Kai thank god your up do you remember what happened last night was that the guy from before did he say anything weird to you?" Sasuke asked, as she looked dumbfounded at him.

"Boy I'd be lucky if I could remember last week" She yelled as she got up and went to the kitchen to get some medicine. She went to go to the Kitchen when she noticed there was no front door. She opened her mouth but.. Decided it was best not to ask.

"I'll kill the bastard who let me drink that crap," She yelled as she threw a couple of pills in her mouth chugging it down with a glass of ice cold water.

"Good Mornin" Naruto said 'speak of the devil' as he walked right threw the door realizing there wasn't one to open "Hey Sasuke you don't have a door" Naruto said.

Kai and Sasuke both looked at Naruto with a Nuh-really expression.

"Don't even talk to me Naruto I have a migraine and it's your fault!" she yelled as she took another sip of her drink. " I come barring Ramen!" He said with a smile as she pouted and grabbed the bowl of cooked ramen and went to her bed.

"And would you stop prancing in your underwear you have no door remember" Naruto said walking in the Kitchen putting some food in her cupboard so the poor girl wouldn't starve.

"Stop being such a sissy their shorts" She yelled slurping all her ramen waiting for Naruto to heat up some more for her to eat.

" Last time I checked shorts should at least cover your thighs," Sasuke said as he pointed to her revealed thighs. She just made a face that looked ready to pout. Like a 5 year old that didn't get her toy.

"At least I have nice legs to show for" she said looking over her shoulder to see Naruto coming with a bowl of Ramen for her.

"Point taken" Naruto said as he chuckled.

Sasuke sent a death glare at Naruto as he saw her ignore his comment and devour the helpless bowl of ramen. Suddenly his jealousy reminded him of Itachi. Sasuke got serious as he looked to the floor he didn't want Itachi to take the only person he cared for away.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kai right in front of his face. He blinked as he gave her a questionable look. "Are you deaf I asked you what the hell happened last night!" She yelled giving him the evil look.

"Nothing just got carried away training in the room," Sasuke said as he left the room to take a morning shower. 'What moron would believe that lame excuse?' she thought with an annoyed look.

"Mystery solved! Now on to ramen" Naruto cheered happy to figure out what happened. 'Forget I asked' she thought as she collapsed on the bed.

-----

Itachi was hiding out in a random dojo posing as a traveler. He was on the front porch looking at the small fish pond the way the fish swam back and forth without a care being surrounded by the beauty of the Sakura trees all around.

'Why didn't you risk Kai, if you're so heartless. Then why-why did you use a jutsu instead of her back there?' that phrase was stuck in Itachi's head. His brother was making ridicules predictions.

The fact of the matter was, he was drawn to her. He didn't love her per say. He just felt like she was a magnet like she pulled him in.

I guess it happened after her parents died, no, after they were killed.

Flashback

Itachi's father told him to go after the little twerp after she cut his fathers arm. Itachi was really surprised she was fast and speedy for a little kid not to mention girl! He was chasing her down the forest.

He got tired of running after her and within a blink of an eye he appeared in front of her causing her to run right into him. She was about to start running when all of a sudden he encircled his arms around her body preventing her from moving.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She kept yelling as she tried to struggle against his grip.

"Fine but you'll have to calm down," He said as he began to rub her back a little bit as he felt her stop struggling. As he promised he let her go.

He thought she would be terribly sad and crying at there death but instead of sadness. She was filled with hatred and pain. She had the look of a killer.

"Aren't you coming back, Sasuke might miss you" Itachi said as he saw her head move from his gaze to the floor. He looked at her not showing any emotion but it was killing him to know what she was thinking.

"I cant ever face him again" She said as she looked to her right at the river were her and Sasuke shared there first kiss at.

"Why?" it was a simple question Itachi had asked she was wondering if she could trust him.

"My dad didn't go crazy and kill my mother. They were killed" she said as she turned her hand into fists anger building up in her as she looked into Itachi's eyes he could see every feeling that was coming to her.

Itachi noticed something that didn't add up. She wasn't armed she didn't have a weapon at all and his father told him she attacked him. She couldn't have dropped it he went up the trail and didn't see one around.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he knew who killed her parents…it was his own father that did it. But why.

"I'm going Itachi don't tell Sasuke but, I'm going to get strong…to kill the man I once admired" she yelled, as she was about to walk off and leave the village.

She was about to go when Itachi placed a hand over her eyes before she could leave. " You hate and despise and are tortured inside its not just cause of this. You've been hiding it for years. What happened to you"? He asked.

His hand covered her eyes so all he felt were tears running down his fingers. As his eyes soften " This will be my first and last cry that I will ever do I will get strong just you wait" she said as she pushed him and disappeared.

End flashback

She never told anyone not even Sasuke about how much she looked up to their father. She thought of him as a hero in all the fairytales she read he was the law he fought for the right. She wanted to be him when she got older, she wanted to be strong and be able to save people.

She looked up to him, and he killed her parents in front of her eyes he killed them. She may have hated her parents but they were the only family she had.

It must of hurt very deeply it must of broke her heart and killed her inside to see what she saw. All her life instead of being a nice little girl like everyone wanted her to be she wanted to be their father and it ended with her parents hating her and her friends and older kids beating her up.

Even Itachi doesn't know what its like.

He was drawn to her. It was nothing he could help he kept getting sucked up by her what his brother lacked in strength and hatred she had. She was everything he looked for in one person.

She was perfect.

Itachi would stop at nothing until that feeling of needing her disappeared until he didn't need her no more. He sighed as he looked at the night sky he will have her regardless of what she and Sasuke thought.

Yay Nay wut do you say? Plz review.


	4. The Seal: Sealing Death

Okay there will be more surprises in this chapter. So again I ask Itachi or Sasuke?

Really interesting surprise at end

The Seal: Sealing Death

The last couple of days were very strange for Kai. She would always just go off as enjoy her time with Naruto and her two new friends Hinata and Tenten.

It was odd every time that she would chose to leave with one of her friends Sasuke talks to them. And instead of having a good time it's as if they're on the look out. Like they were her bodyguards not her friends.

Thank god for Hinata, she was the only one that acted the same and talked the same. "So what do feel like doing today Hinata?" Kai asked with her hands behind her head walking side by side with Hinata through the town.

"W-well t-there's a-a new dojo we can go train at" Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks, she wasn't used to suggesting things (I personally love Hinata she's the best! Actually I like all shy people there cute .). She fiddled with her fingers looking up at Kai's smiling face.

Hinata had some magic to her whenever Kai was with her she couldn't help but smile by her shyness. Kai liked shy people a lot for some strange reason, which was why she never saw herself being friends with the pink-headed girl.

Speaking of Sakura, every time Kai would go out with her friends Sakura would come in and every time Kai got back home Sakura left. It kind of bothered her, the way Sakura was with him whenever she wasn't.

'Wait…why do I care he's just some spoiled punk!' Kai said as she slammed her fist on the near by pole. Earning herself a strange look from Hinata.

"Don't ask" Kai said as she walked up to the front door of the dojo.

There we go again with that strong presence it was very close it was so near Kai stopped walked as she scanned the area looking everywhere for the source of this strong Chakra. Hinata walked in not noticing Kai looking around.

Kai thought it was nothing and walked into the dojo. She looked around only to see Hinata talking to TenTen.

"Hey! Kai what are you doing here?" She yelled as she ran over to Kai and gave her a hug laughing and talking about how much fun it would be to learn more fighting techniques.

"Here Kai" Hinata said as she handed Kai what looked like a white robe with dark blue pants. (Like in Bleach the outfit Rukia and Renji wore at the shinigami school in Ep. 32) Kai just gave Hinata as smile and walked away to find somewhere to change.

Kai got out of their eye sight and placed the outfit lightly on the ground as she began to walk down the halls dodging various people making sure she was unseen by any of the members or house keepers.

She followed the presence in the back of the dojo. There was a door right in front of her. To her dismay she forgot her belt with all her Shuriken and Kunai. She slowly opened the door and in the blink of an eye she slipped inside.

The room was dark not a light in sight it was hard to see the window was also closed. It was around noon and the room made it look as if it was in the dead of the night.

She began walking slowly and gracefully deeper into the room her warm feet touching the cold floor.

That's when she felt a piece of paper on her toes. She bend down and picked it up it was a picture, she brought it closer to her eyes when all of a sudden the lights turned on instead of looking towards the light switch.

She looked at the picture it had a man on it he had short jet black hair wearing a green vest while the rest stay black he had dark black eyes. (Sasuke's dad is on the pic). All of a sudden hate and pain ran through her body.

Her eyes widened as her crimson black eyes turned into a bright red crimson color her hand balling into a fist as she let a scream escape her lips her Chakra flaming out of her all her Chakra was coming up at once.

For some strange reason all this was happening she didn't know why all this uncontrollable feelings started to run through she didn't know what to do but continue to scream and yell. Under her tight black shirt and the red tube top thing over that it began to glow.

Suddenly someone jumped on her back causing her to fall forward on the hard floor while someone lay on her back.

She turned around angry her eyes instead of red turn all white. Itachi didn't think this would be a reaction as he sat on her back as she continued to scream he bent forward so that he was right next to her ear.

"Shhh calm down" He whispered as she continued to yell and scream she was like and animal the way she was it was strange really she seemed like a calm collective person on the outside but at this moment she was crazy with hate.

Itachi took matters into his own hands he heard people coming down the halls and knew they couldn't find her like this.

He did the only thing he could do to stop her screaming he kissed her. At first it was a forceful kiss only intended to shut her up so they wouldn't find her.

As he thought she stopped struggling. It was kind of hard to kiss her from the position he was in. he was on her back with her head to the side and his bent over kissing her.

Her eyes went wide she was back to her normal self but she was in shock. Inside her mind was yelling at her to attack him, to punch him in the face but the other part told her it was her first kiss might as well make it better.

Itachi rolled Kai over so that instead of on her back he was on her revealed stomach. He continued to kiss her but instead of his lips crushing hers it was a softer one, she just laid there not knowing what to do except close her eyes.

It was strange this spell he had on her she was drawn to him yet she felt like she shouldn't be like somewhere conscious in her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this but his lips and mouth tasted so good to her.

Suddenly she heard a gasp from behind. Her eyes slowly opened as she glanced at over his shoulder. Even after the gasp he still didn't stop kissing her he continued even further with the kiss.

Over his shoulder she saw Sakura holding her mouth. Sakura looked in disgust as she ran off in the opposite direction. That's when she roughly pulled away from the kiss. (That was a long kiss… I'm surprised they didn't suffocate.) Itachi then realized what he just did and got up.

"You had all those feelings stored in you and you let them out at once causing your Chakra spill" Itachi said calmly trying to change the subject.

"Who is that man?" she asked looking at the picture holding in all her hate.

"I'll tell you next time we meet" Itachi said as he began to walk over to her. She was still laying flat on the ground not wanting to get up even though Sakura went through the hall to tell on her.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time," she yelled as she decided to sit up looking at him.

He walked over to her and placed his hand over her chest. She blushed and looked as if she were going to kill him. "The mark holds the answers," he said as he moved in and whispered into her ear "only I can open it".

With that he disappeared.

----

Kai was walking back to her room she was right outside the door about to open it when she heard to voices on was defiantly Sakura and the other sounded like Sasuke.

----

"Sasuke I saw it with my own eyes, I'm telling the truth" Sakura said shaking her hands up and down.

"I know you told me already and I don't believe you she wouldn't just sit there and let him kiss her. She has to remember how much we hated my brother" Sasuke said sitting on the bed looking into space.

"When have I ever lied to you? I can't believe you still don't trust me," Sakura said as she began to cry letting the tears fall freely.

"Its not that I don't trust you but, I've told you a hundred times already I love her and I trust her even if she doesn't remember me. I remember her and I'm going to find her memory! I don't care how long it takes I'll wait for her" Sasuke said as he put his head down.

Sakura looked down at the ground and began to cry as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his head hugging his head.

"You keep saying that you'll wait forever for her. But you have to understand.. You can't wait forever. Look at me I still love you and I told myself I'll wait for you but I know I can't have you. Just let her go" Sakura said she ran let go of him and ran out the front door she was about to go down the stairs when she say Kai coming up.

She looked at Kai, her puffy red teary eyes facing Kai's small beautiful gaze. Kai was looking at her then bowed her head down. Sakura suddenly slapped Kai across the face. Kai looked up, "you don't deserve him Kai" Sakura said as she left.

Kai held her red cheek as she continued her way to the room.

She saw Sasuke looking at the floor deep in thought. She heard their whole conversation from start to finish and she was surprise when she heard all the things he said about her and she walked over to him and bent down.

He looked up to see her smiling face, as he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm starving let's go out to eat!" she said as she chuckled like a little child grabbing his hand and running out the front door.

----

She was holding his hand running past many people looking for the perfect place for them to sit down and eat.

She looked over her shoulder and started to smile at his grinning face. He was having fun it was like old times when they were kids running around looking for trouble right now he was as happy as he could be.

Kai was glad she could make him happy but still, Itachi could give her back the memories she so badly wanted she can get them back and save Sasuke the trouble of finding them she'll get them back. Just for him she promised herself something that no matter what she'll get them.

"How bout here it has good food!" Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on her hand. She just smiled and shook her head up and down wanting to get something to eat.

They went inside and started to eat. They had a wonderful time eating and talking and laughing. When Kai first came here she didn't expect to have this much fun with him.

Sasuke was walking hand and hand with her down the streets looking up at the sky and seeing the full moon that she loved so much. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her. The way her soft angelic features shined with the moons glow.

"Kai look fireflies!" Sasuke chirped as he saw little green glowing bugs flying all around them they were beautiful.

Kai started to run around and try to catch them. Running around in the open meadow in the moonlight with thousands of fireflies. This was the Kai that Sasuke dreamed about at night this was the woman he fell in love with.

Something unusual happened everything seemed wonderful but suddenly it began to rain it feel beautifully. Everyone started running away and inside but Kai just stayed there for that moment everything was okay the rain washed against her whole body.

The rain-washed all her worries away it made them disappear to her as she continued to try and catch the fireflies. Sasuke got worried she would get sick. But decided to let her enjoy this while it lasted.

"Sasuke" she said as she began to look up at the full moon through all the droplets of rain. Sasuke looked at her and gave her a huh? As she continued.

"I really am sorry that I can't remember you but, I'm glad I can make these new memories with you in the mean time" She said as she smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but blush she looked beautiful her hair stuck to her face as the rain ran down her face making her glow in the moonlight.

Sasuke looked down and then ran towards her wrapping his arms around her as she was taken by surprise. He held on to her tight as she just stared and then wrapped her arms around his waist while his wrapped around her arms and pushing her back towards him.

She smiled as she wrested her head on his shoulders. "I'll find them Sasuke," she whispered in his chest saying it to herself more then to him.

----

"Foolish Kaira you don't know how much better you are without them," Itachi said as he looked down at them from the trees. Itachi felt angry looking at them for some reason it angered him that Sasuke had her in his arms.

Itachi looked down at his hand, which came back up to his lips, and he returned his gaze back up to her.

'When she saw the picture of father only a piece of anger took over her and look how crazy she went, if I give her all her memories back it might kill her and overwhelm her to much'

----

"I'm gonna take a shower okay Sasuke!" Kai said as she grabbed her bag and skipped into the bathroom.

Kaira started to hum as she proceeded to take of her cloths. She took them all off until she was in her undergarments. She looked in the mirror only to see a seal right in the middle of her chest. It was four black dots with dark blood red wings.

She remembered that Itachi put that there. The seal held in all her hatred and pain and anger but more importantly held her memories only Itachi could activate it and open up but,

When he put it there he said that he was sealing death.

She couldn't wait tomorrow she would go see Itachi at the dojo give him whatever he wants and get her memory. So she'll remember Sasuke and stop causing him pain. She knows it hurts him when he sees her. She knows he wants to cry because she doesn't know.

She moved her hand to the left so instead of holding the seal she was holding her heart. Why does my heart beat so fast when Sasuke's there. But it did the same thing when Itachi kissed me.

Kai looked at the floor and leaned over the counter with her head down not wanting to see herself in the mirror. She bent down in the sink and washed her face with water grabbed a near by towel and dried her face.

She looked back up in the mirror only to see Itachi behind her.

So? Please review me where I should go next from here plz I really need to know if it should be a SasukexKaira or ItachixKaira


End file.
